Not Invited
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: William and alcohol don't mix, Grell knows that. After a night with both elements, Grell may just have to get rid of both altogether. Fem!Grell and forceful William
1. A Good Deed

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I had to publish this again because of some coding problem. (My Mac hates me. _) Anyhoo, this is the first chapter of something that I'm projecting to be maybe three or four chapters. The 'M' rated portion of this is coming up next chapter, which is actually already written. It just needs a bit of tweaking. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Will sat at his desk, working overtime again. Outside his office however, the biggest party of the year was going on. Everybody had been invited except for the boss that evening. He couldn't say he wasn't hurt though the slightest bit that even Sutcliff hadn't invited him to the party, but he certainly wasn't surprised. William realized that with his demeanor and strict work ethic, it'd be hard for anyone to think William would want to ever party and have fun every once in a while.<p>

"9:00 pm, I'll finish this case file and then I'll call it a night." William sighed and hunched back over his desk, scrawling away at the paper as he tried to ignore the loud bass outside his doors.

Grell Sutcliff on the other hand was having the night of her life. William thankfully hadn't given her any extra work to do so she was able to dance the night away with her friends. "Speaking of Will, I haven't seen him since the party started. He has to be here." Grell started to look for her friend around the dispatch, but she didn't see him anywhere. Come to think of it, she hadn't even thought about inviting him because she figured someone would have. William was the head of the division after all.

She spotted Ronald on the makeshift dance floor they'd created, chatting up a girl from collections as usual. The redhead made her way across the room in record time, bypassing the partying reapers. Unceremoniously shoving whoever Ronald was talking to away, Grell placed her hand on her hip and gave him a contemplative stare. "Hey, do you know where William is?"

"What?" Ron struggled to hear over the music, cupping his ear and gesturing for Grell to come closer.

Grell rolled her eyes and obliged Ronald, speaking louder and close to his ear. "Do you know where Will is? I haven't seen him since this morning!"

The young reaper waved a dismissive hand and laughed as if Grell had just told him the funniest joke in the world. "Will wasn't invited. He would only ruin the whole thing with his attitude. No one wanted that." With that Ronald scurried off to appease the woman he'd previously been talking to, leaving Grell to ponder what to do next.

"Better check the offices. I hope he's not still working." Grell grimaced and walked away from the party in search of her supervisor. As she walked away from the party, the reaper found herself in deep thought. It was hard to believe that no one else in the dispatch wanted William at the biggest gathering of the year, but then again, Grell was the only one who truly knew the strict supervisor. They'd known each other for hundreds of years now and Grell was pretty sure that's the longest William had ever known and tolerated someone. He actually wasn't so bad once you got through that cold outer shell, it just took time and perseverance to get past it.

The dispatch was eerily empty where the party wasn't being held, only the subtle boom of the bass could be heard all the way over here. Her red heels clacked against the marble surface of the floor she walked on as she reached William's office. "I'll never know how William can stand this quiet time. I'd go crazy." She looked through the window of William's office door and sighed, "Damn, why is he still working?"

On the other side of the door, the supervisor could see the red head at the door and he purposefully chose not to let her in. "Sutcliff, go away. I'm working."

Grell, of course, barged right on in anyway. "Hey William, why are you working?" She asked, sliding into a chair next to the desk.

"I'm working because there is work to be done." William stated passively. He didn't want Grell to know why he was really still working and not downstairs with everyone else. Just keep writing Spears and maybe she'll go away. He sat back at his desk and looked back down to the piles of paperwork, ignoring Grell.

She huffed and stood up only to sit back down on the desk, forcing William to look at her. "Really, cause there's a party outside and everyone is dancing. Ronnie bought drinks and I even made cake." Grell smiled and reached out to run her fingers through William's slicked back hair. "William, come with me and have fun. Please."

Just keep writing, just keep- damn. He looked up and saw a pair of bright green eyes he could never lie to. William groaned, giving up. "Honestly, Grell. Of course I know there's a party going on, I'm not stupid. If you must know, I wasn't invited to said party, by anyone. It's understandable, really. Someone has to do the work, I guess." He shrugged and started to read over the next file on his desk. William tried to act like he didn't care, but he knew that on the other side of his desk was a reaper who could see right through him.

The eccentric reaper looked at the door and then at Will, her eyes focusing on her friend's seemingly passive face. She thought for a moment before getting what she would categorize as a brilliant idea. "I'll be right back." And with that, Grell marched out of William's office without another glance at the other.

Twenty minutes later, Grell walked through William's door again this time holding about a quarter of the cake, two forks and two bottles of whiskey. IT took a lot to get shinigami drunk and Grell wasn't trying for that tonight, especially with a lightweight like Will, but she got two just in case. "Sorry I took so long but I couldn't find the forks. I'll help you with the work if you want and then we can have our own party." As she spoke, her face took on an innocent look, as if apologizing for something. She set the cake to the side, pulled out a pen and began filling out the forms at an amazingly fast pace.

"This may be the fastest I've ever seen you work on paperwork, Grell. I'm impressed." William chuckled, sitting next to her to fill out some of his own papers.

Grell looked up at him and smiled softly before going back to writing. "I have good reason to. We're going to have a mini party, but obviously with you, work has to be done first." She continued scrawling out facts about the victim from the file with her large, curvy handwriting and kept her face trained on the papers until she saw a hand stop her.

It was William's hand and he only removed it to touch her chin, turning it back up to face him. "I think the work can wait this time." William looked longingly at the cake and sighed, "I'd much rather have some cake instead."

"Well fine, we can have cake now, William." Grell said excitedly, jumping out of her seat to grab the cake and whiskey before beckoning her boss to sit on the floor with her.

"Grell, why are we sitting on the floor? There's a perfectly good set of chairs right at my desk and a couch you're leaning your back against right now." Despite his criticisms, William still sat down next to Grell and sliced off a piece of cake for himself. This isn't so bad.. He decided, taking a fork and diving into his cake.

The red head only rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Because it's not a party without somebody sitting on the floor." She took the bottle of whiskey and opened it, realizing she didn't have cups. "You'll have to make do with drinking out of a bottle."

Will simply shook his head and took the bottle to his lips. "That's okay. I don't mind sharing with you."


	2. Mistakes and Failed Apologies

**Author's Note: **Alright, this is the next chapter. Yes, William is an ass in this chapter, but he's emotionally constipated. He'll get over it by the end of this story though, I promise. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it.

In regards to the asking for updates, please refer to the review I placed on the first chapter of this story. I'll most likely put it on my bio as well. If you have any questions about it, feel free to private message me and I'll answer it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Two full bottles of whiskey later, William T. Spears was thoroughly intoxicated and as Grell knew very well, his drunkenness always lead to something burdensome for her. "I'll be right back, William. Don't leave this office." Grell knew she'd have to make this quick if he expected him to actually obey her command, so she left and walked as fast as possible down the hallway to the bathroom.<p>

William watched Grell leave and lay back against the sofa. "Gods, she's so pretty..." He slurred, his lower half sliding out from under him so that he was lying down. "I hope she comes back in something gorgeous… something gorgeousier than she's wearing now..." It was normal for William to act silly while drunk, but never before had he desired someone so much in this state.

"Just once… I just want her once.." He mumbled to himself as he pulled his lagging body up and shuffled down the hallway in the direction of Grell. William hid himself in a supply closet, but left the door open so he could grab her when she came back down the hallway. Eventually he heard her steady footsteps approaching and readied himself, pulling her in as soon as she was within reach. "Got you~" Will grinned and ignored Grell's surprised shriek, pressing his lips forcefully against Grell's.

"William, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The red head managed to pry herself away from William's unrelenting kiss for a moment, only to be pulled right back in. "Stop it, you're drunk. I'm taking you home." She declared as she finally managed to capture both of her supervisor's hands behind her back. Grell pulled him out of the closet and down the hallway before anyone who may be lurking away from the party could see them.

The other reaper only groaned and wiggled out of Grell's grasp, capturing her once more around the waist and pulling her back into his office. He at least had the sense to shut the door before he turned his attention back to Grell, throwing her on the couch so he could hover over her.

"You're so beautiful...You see what you do to me?" William mumbled, placing sloppy kisses along Grell's jaw for a moment before taking her hand and shoving it in his pants. Grell could of course feel the large erection, but she knew she hadn't done anything today in particular to make him like that. On most days she would flirt with him, but tshe hadn't seen him today until about two hours ago.

She forced her way out of William's trousers much to her supervisor's dismay and pushed him over so she could sit up. "William, stop this right now. You're drunk and I'm taking you home right now." Grell had turned around to go get her purse when she found she couldn't move; William had an extremely tight hold on her legs and as a result, she was effectively stuck in his grasp. "Let go, we're going home!"

"No! There's no one to take care of this at home..." He mumbled, staring up at her with bright green eyes Grell had never seen look so helpless before. "Please, do this for me. You're the only person anywhere I'd think of asking and I've wanted you for so long and usually I can keep my arousal to a minimum, but tonight I have you alone and happy...please, Grell..."

It was painfully obvious William was still drunk off his ass from the way he was slurring his words and still rambling on after she'd stopped listening, but Grell believed his confession was heart-felt and decided to give in. Besides, this could be a whole new chapter in their lives; maybe Will would finally give her a chance. "Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?"

William looked up at Grell as if she was his only light of hope in the entire world and it made Grell's heart melt. "I just want you to take care of this for me." He mumbled, pushing his pants down to reveal a telltale bulge in his boxers. "I need you to suck me off... Oh you don't know how many times I've dreamed of that." The stoic reaper sat back in his leather chair and beckoned Grell over. "Come here and get on your knees for me."

It seemed that since Will had been promised an intimate act with Grell, he'd become much more focused on the task at hand and it made Grell shudder at the authority he was already imposing over her. "Yes, sir." She responded, making her way over to the chair and dropping onto her knees in front of it.

"Good girl. Now, go ahead. Suck it." He commanded, pushing Grell's mouth against his aching cock impatiently.

"Alright, William." Grell rolled her eyes, letting her tongue draw lazy circles around the tip of Will's length. "Have some patience."

William groaned and took hold of Grell's bright red hair, using it as leverage to shove his aching erection past Grell's lips. "I don't have time to be patient. Do it harder."

The smaller reaper fought against William's hand, but he was stronger than her and she knew that. His member was forcibly shoved down her throat repeatedly and Grell groaned as she tried to catch her breath.

Eventually, Will grew tired of her actions, no matter how arousing they were, and yearned for more. "Get up here." His tone told Grell his order was definitely not optional, but she was barely given time to pull away from William before she was hoisted onto her boss' desk and pushed back.

"Let's see what's under here, shall we?" He grinned as he clumsily unbuttoned Grell's tight pants and he pushed them down to her ankles. Grell hadn't wanted this to go so far while William was drunk. She wanted him to have some semblance of judgment and reason, but as much as she wanted to pull away, she was pinned to her boss' table with no current escape route.

William mumbled to himself while he went on, fingering the soft red lace of his captor's panties. "I'm not surprised you have these, you know." He slurred, giggling childishly as he looped his thumbs through her undergarments and let them drop to meet her trousers. His focus turned to her blouse and he fumbled around with those buttons for a while before mumbling, "Fuck it..," and ripping her shirt down the middle to properly expose her matching bra. "You're even prettier under your clothes.."

Grell flinched as her favorite shirt was so carelessly torn to shreds and she turned her eyes up to glare at her friend. "William, please. I don't want to do this with you right now. Let's go." She said, trying to appeal to what was left of his proper decision-making, if any; however, Grell's request was only met with scorn and a sharp slap to the face.

"Is it because I'm not some utensil-wielding demon like your precious- no, I'm not saying his name." Will huffed, grabbing Grell's face so hard that if he held her there for too long, her cheeks would surely bruise. "Am I not good enough for you past the occasional flirt? Because that's not enough for me! I have feelings too, you know. You could at least give me the respect of knowing who you want to be with instead of leaving me guessing!" He growled, releasing her face only to trail his thin fingers down to his subordinate's heated center, which thanks to earlier was slightly wet in arousal.

"William, you know that's not the reason." Grell mumbled, her words jumbled because of William's tight hold. "If you'd ever listen to me, I always say that I only love you. Sebastian is nice and all, but when it comes to being in a lasting relationship, you're the only one I could be with." She hoped that her confession would calm William down at least a little bit and persuade him to stop being so harsh.

Grell's words touched Will's aching heart and he let go of her face in favor of simply staring down at the red head. "You truly are beautiful, you know. I love you so much." He reached down to caress her cheek, running his thumb over the bruise forming under her pale skin. "Would it be okay if I still, you know…" William didn't truly love her of course, he just didn't want to be left in his current state and he knew Grell would do just that if she knew what he was really thinking.

"If you still had sex with me?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Heh…yeah, that." William was still pretty intoxicated so he wasn't in a right state of mind, but at least he'd calmed down enough to be a bit gentler.

"It's alright, if you still want to. I wouldn't mind it I mean-" Grell's stammering was cut off by her supervisor's lips crashing into hers.

He pulled away after what seemed to Grell like the longest minute of her life before he started to unclasp her enticing bra. "Just shut up and let me fuck you. Then we can go home and talk all you want." William ignored Grell's nervous wiggling in favor of ridding her of her thin panties.

His warm fingers went back to his lover's heat and pushed in roughly, leaving Grell to squirm helplessly under William's touch. "Gods, William. Be gentle." Despite her complaining and whining, Grell was able to find at least some pleasure in the methodic way Will pressed into her as he stroked her g-spot each time.

Oh yes, this is what he'd wanted all along. Grell was quickly losing her composure as William went on and he'd make sure to take every perk that came with that state. "Are you coming undone yet? Do you think you're ready for something bigger?" He was only asking because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Well only on one condition." She said, speaking in a calm tone so she knew Will would hear her correctly. "You have to promise me that this isn't just some fling. I need to know you're actually going to think fondly of me in the morning and not turn me away."

Of course that's what she wanted. Why would William even dare to think it would be something he could promise her? "Fine, I promise you this is going to be a new start in our relationship. I think we were meant to be together, after all." Maybe he was laying the lies on a little thick, but if it got him what he wanted then so be it. His words seem to have struck a chord with Grell because William even caught her wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alright then, go ahead. I'm yours for the taking." The smaller reaper compliantly laid back against her boss' large wooden desk and waited patiently for him to continue. Anyone who looked at her could see she was positively glowing with happiness, but only she and Will would know why. He'd said he loved her. More importantly, he promised her they could be together and that's all she'd truly wanted for a while now.

William wasted no time in positioning his erection at Grell's entrance, pushing himself in as far as he could go. "There, now be a good little reaper and stay put." He ordered as he started thrusting in and out, his arousal feeding off of the moans he could force out of Grell. As much as he hated to admit it, she was impeccably good at pleasing him and he honestly felt a little bit bad for using her like this, but god Grell was just so enticing. William needed her.

On the other side of things, Grell was in complete bliss. She had the man she wanted all to herself and he was currently screwing her into oblivion, nothing could be better. "Ngh..William, go faster…" Her hips made a move to meet Will's only to be shoved back down onto the desk.

"Didn't I just tell you not to move?" He growled, taking Grell's wrists in one of his hands and pinning her to his desk.

"You weren't moving fast enough!"

"I'll go as fast as I damn well please!" The reaper groaned and gave a particularly hard thrust, making Grell jolt up in pain. "Now shut up and stay still or I'll make you." William's command was enough to get Grell to obey and she stopped struggling to let him finish.

She debated telling William about how close she was to cumming, deciding he'd want to know. "W-Will... I'm going to cum soon…" Her words left her in moans as she fought off her orgasm until she'd gotten approval from her supervisor.

"So am I. Go ahead and do it." William let out a resounding grunt as he shot into Grell, hoping she'd finish at the same time so they could be done with. Thankfully, it looked like she did given her current state.

Grell was practically shaking from pleasure, her nails digging into the wood of the desk. This is what she'd been waiting for, the glorious moment her and William were united in sweet ecstasy together. "Oh William… You're amazing." She mumbled breathlessly before closing her eyes.

"What'd you say?" The other reaper asked, already having pulled out of her and tugging his pants back on. He looked over to her, saw her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile a little. "The events of your night must have thoroughly tired you out." He knew he couldn't just leave her there; no one would be coming into the office tomorrow after all. It'd be dangerous to leave her alone. "I guess you're coming with me." Will picked up Grell's discarded clothes and put them back on her, careful not to wake her. The shirt she wore wouldn't close thanks to William's previous treatment, but he figured he could just give her one of his shirts for a night.

Once William had donned his coat, he sat Grell up to wrap hers around her shoulders securely before picking the red head up. "Will…" Grell was mumbling in her sleep it seemed, but Will didn't mind. It just made her seem a little cuter.

The party had long since ended on the lower levels so no one would see them come out of his office, but it still seemed risky to William so he opted to port them home and in no time, they appeared in his living room. "Let's get you upstairs." Will said to himself as he climbed the stairs with Grell on his back. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he turned down the hall and entered his bedroom laying Grell down gently on his large bed.

He removed her shoes, pants, coat and torn shirt which left her in just her bra and matching underwear. William took a good, long look at her and decided she'd be fine like that to just sleep in. Stripping down to his boxers, Will climbed into bed next to Grell and took the opportunity to look at her again. "You know, you actually look pretty cute like this…"

Honestly, he wished he could open up to and tell her how she felt, but he just couldn't do it yet. "You're going to hate me when you wake up." Will whispered, angry and frustrated that he wasn't able to relate his true feeling to his friend. His one hand wandered into Grell's bright red hair, letting it fall through his fingers while his other hand rested on her bare stomach and pulled her in close.

William sighed and burrowed his head in the crook of her neck, kissing the warm skin against her neck. "I love you, but I can't tell you yet. I truly hope you give me another chance after this." He knew there was a very slim chance of that happening, but he was hoping for the best at this point. For now though, he was tired and wanted to at least get a few hours of sleep before dealing with Grell in the morning. With that, he mumbled a weak goodnight before falling off to sleep.

Grell woke up in a foreign bed, but she could guess it was William's without even opening her eyes. Events from last night swirled around in her head as she wiggled around to stretch out only to find a hard lump next to her. "Oh!" The lump was undeniably William and Grell took to patting him slowly until she found his face. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

William let out an irritated grunt in response to Grell's unwanted touches and he rolled over to glare at his subordinate. "Would you kindly stop? I at least want to sleep without you waking me."

"What's the matter, William?" The redhead asked curiously, wondering how Will could ever be in such a bad mood after a wonderful night. "I thought you'd be over the moon to be able to wake up next to your new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I have no such thing." He grumbled, flipping himself over onto his back.

"Huh.." Grell was baffled. She knew William had specifically said last night that this was a new beginning for them; that they were meant to be together. "You told me last night-"

"What I said last night was ridiculous. I said it so you'd agree to letting me screw you, nothing more and nothing less." William reached over for his glasses and adjusted them on his face before handing Grell hers. "Surely you knew that, right? You really expected me to enter a relationship with you?"

"But I…" She sat up and balled her fists, pounding William on the chest as hard as he could. "William T. Spears, I trusted you!" Grell was screaming now, taking her anger out on exactly who deserved it. "I trusted you and you lied to me! I took pity on you and what do you do? You use me!"

William was about to explain, but he couldn't with Grell hitting him like this. He knew she'd be hurt, but the pain she was feeling was far more than Will could've ever imagined. "You know, I don't have very many friends. In fact I considered you my best friend." She jumped out of bed and instantly went for her clothes, putting them on as fast as she could. "Even though you've done some terrible things to me over the years, I never thought you'd do something as terrible as this."

Will couldn't bear to see her like this, on the brink of tears because of her. He needed to tell her how he felt and then maybe she'd understand. "Wait Grell, please-"

"No stop! Don't say anything to me because I swear if you open your mouth, I'll slit your throat without a moment's thought." Grell was more than furious at this point, the more she thought about it, the worse she became.

Her declaration was more than enough to make William clamp his mouth shut, but he so desperately wanted to tell Grell what he'd longed to for such a long time. Instead he just kept his green eyes on his lover's beautiful form, secretly admiring the graceful way she moved even when angered.

Finally she pulled her shoes on and stalked over to the door. "If you ever talk to me again and it's anything other than an apology, I'll kill you." She stated, glaring at William through the lenses of her red glasses before walking herself out of Will's apartment.

William was left sitting alone in his room, his head in his hands. "I knew she would hate me. Why am I so upset?" He groaned, wracking his brain to somehow bring back the apathy he usually kept, but it wasn't coming this time and he knew exactly why. He cared. William actually cared about Grell and he needed her to know that, but how?

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." And this time, he meant it.


End file.
